Life with the Countries (Rewritten)
by Vampchick2010
Summary: The rewrite of Life with the Countries. Hopefully the better and more funny version. T for now. Possibly making this M later. Gerita, Spamano, and a few other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, for those who have read this story before but I decided to rewrite it. This time with more humor, hopefully. The beginning of this chapter will start in a very similar way as the other one. I am leaving the original story up for those who want to read it. If you have suggestions just leave it in a review and I will consider it. The first chapter is just a background for Anna and how she came to live with Germany. Please be constructive with your criticism. I aim to improve with each chapter if possible. **

_This will indicate thoughts._

* * *

Life with the Countries

Chapter One: Meeting Anna

Hi there, I am Anna Hunter. I am your typical 25 year old, though I still look 18. I have long blue-black hair and emerald green eyes. I am about 5'7" and according to some very beautiful. I don't really notice if I am or not. I am from a small town in the US. Oh and before I forget I am kind of like a half nation. What is a half nation? Well it is when a potential nation personification is born and raise in a human family. These people have the choice to become anything. Depending on where they are born. I have always been different growing up. I have incredible healing abilities, rarely sick, and stronger than a typical human. I of course had no clue what this meant till I met England on a school trip to England.

I was sixteen at the time and lost. During that a man approached me and knew right away what I was. Not that I knew that at the time. He helped me find my group again and disappeared. I didn't see him again for a few years after that.

When I was eighteen I went to Germany on a trip with my parents. I didn't meet the personification at that time, but during my visit I found that I loved the country itself far more than living in America. I took two years to be sure that I wanted to move to a whole another country. By this time my parents died in a car accident. I am still sad and miss them, but I couldn't stop my life just because they were gone. I moved on with my life and finally made the move. I found a hotel to stay at till I could complete the move.

I was just getting comfortable living in Germany when I met the personification himself. I was just walking in a nearby park one day when I bumped into a tall, blond haired German man. His expression was stern. I was in shock for a moment and then quickly went to apologize.

"I am sorry, sir," I had said quickly in German.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" The man responded back in German.

"Ja, I have to head home," I said in back in German about to walk away.

"Auf Wiedersehen (Good bye)," He had said continuing on his way.

I had thought nothing of this encounter and found an old crappy apartment to live in for the time being. I had no idea that encounter would soon lead me to meeting England again. I was starting to run into the German man almost every time I walked at the park after that and many times he was with an auburn haired man. These two seemed to be always running when I saw them. Once I had seen the Italian man try to take a break and the German man had just yelled "Get back to training!"

These two intrigued me. They were complete opposites and even when annoyed with the Italian he put up with him like a friend would. I wished at those moments that I wasn't such a loner all the time. The Italian man spotted me about three months after I moved. I started working in a small bookstore just weeks before this encounter.

"Ve, hello pretty lady," He said in such a charming voice.

"Uh, hi," I had said giving him a confused look.

Before he could say anything further the German man I ran into the first time I visited the park came running over yelling.

"FELICIANO, GET BACK TO TRAINING!"

"Ve, but I want to talk to this bella (beautiful)," the Italian had said in response.

"Oh, it is you," the German man had said recognizing the girl before him.

"Ve, you have met before?" the Italian had asked confused. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Nein I am not dating him. I bumped into him a couple months ago," I had said clearing up the misunderstanding quickly.

"Ve, I am Feliciano. Who are you?" Feliciano had said to me smiling warmly.

"I am Anna," I had said confused to why I was still talking to him.

"I am Ludwig," the German man said introducing himself.

"It was nice to meet you," I said suddenly checking the time. "Shit, I need to go. I work in two hours!"

I had run off home after that. A few days later I saw the two again. This time even the German man was interested in talking to me more. I was polite and answered their questions. The German man, Ludwig, had a stern gaze and I had the feeling that he knew that something was different about me. I shook the feeling off. At the time I had no clue that I was talking to the personifications of Germany and North Italy. I found that out a few months later.

I started to spend my days off training with Ludwig and Feliciano to stay fit. I had started to build a friendship with the two very slowly. I told them all about my life in America and about my parents. After another three months pasted by I was hanging out in Ludwig's house on a day off. Suddenly there were sirens going down the road in the direction of my apartment.

My apartment building had caught fire thanks to some faulty wiring. Ludwig and Feli were supportive. Feli invited me to stay at Ludwig's house. I was about to refuse when Ludwig spoke up.

"You may stay here till you find a new place," Ludwig offered.

I took him up on his offer since there was not much else I could do at the time. All my money and important documents were with me so all I lost was the replaceable belongs. I was still building the money up for a better place by the time a year had past. During that time they reveled themselves as the personifications of Germany and North Italy. I had built enough trust with them by that point. (A/N: It will be present tense from now on)

It has been five years since I met Germany and Italy. We are close friends and often train together. I still live with him. I was going to move out, but each time I tried Feli managed to convince me to stay. Germany didn't seem to mind since I did my share of the work around the house. I actually became his sectary after the bookstore closed for good. The meetings are interesting. France is not a problem when your strength comes from being a former American citizen.

I found out about being a half nation during one of England's visits about three years ago. I asked him about my abilities since I was friends with him. He explained about the personifications and how sometimes someone like me is born. Most of the time, people like me don't develop these abilities. We usually live normal human lives. For some reason my abilities developed. This stumps all of us but I like the way I am so I don't really question it anymore. My adventures are only beginning. I have a feeling that I am in for one hell of a ride as my life continues among the countries.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of Life with the Countries (Rewritten). All chapters after this will not be in first person. This is only Anna's introduction and background. After this is going to hopefully funny chapters, suggestions are welcome.**

**Please review and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. All I ask for is no flames. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**If anyone wants to beta read this fanfiction just PM me. I want to make sure it stays funny.**

**Till next time,**

**Vamp out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers. Some of this chapter will look similar to the original chapter two. I am keeping certain scenes from the original eight chapters. After I reach that point it will all be new material. I use Google Translate for most of my languages. Except for a few words here or there that I actually know.**

**Thank you to PauPauSenpai for being the first to review this version.**

**Now who will say the disclaimer today?**

**Germany: Did you say it last time?**

**SHIT! No, I forgot it. *mumbled***

**Germany: Vamp, you are as bad as Italy sometimes. *sighs***

***starts shouting at Germany in German***

**Germany: Are you done?**

**For now, since you are here. Say the disclaimer. **

**Germany: *sighs* Fine, Vamp only owns Anna Hunter. **

**Meowth, that's right~ **

**(Virtual cookies to those who know what reference I am making.)**

_This will indicate thoughts._

* * *

Life with the Countries

Chapter Two: What the hell?!

The sun is peaking through the window of a small bedroom. The ivory colored walls are covered with posters of bands and photos. In the bed off in one corner of the room lays Anna who is sleeping peacefully; glad to have a day off from work and training. Several loud knocks makes her stir from her slumber. As it persists Anna finally drags herself groggily out of bed and to the bedroom door.

"What? I was sleeping," Anna says opening the door to see Germany dressed for training.

"I can see that. We have Training and you are late," Germany says suddenly not looking at her.

His face is now bright red. Her tired brain however is not registering that little detail at the moment.

"I thought training was cancelled today," Anna states rubbing her eyes.

"I never said that. What made you think that?" he inquires still not looking at Anna.

"Gilbert told me that. He said since you were so busy that you sent him to tell me about training," Anna replies back confused.

Anna, more awake now, notices the blush. Curiosity is starting to build as she ponders what is causing it.

"Ja, well training was not cancelled now get downstairs in the next five minutes," Ludwig says turning his back to walk away.

"Ludwig, why can't you look at me?" Anna asks as her curiosity finally made her ask.

"No reason, now I expect you ready in five minutes," he says finally walking away.

"What was that reaction for then?" Anna ponders out loud getting her training clothes out.

She goes to remove the oversized shirt she was using as pajamas last night, only to find that she is not wearing it. She is dressed in only her bra and underwear. Last night was extremely warm, so she stripped the shirt off in an effort to keep cool. She blushes staring at her training clothes.

"_Mein gott! No wonder he was looking away from me. Gott I am such an idiot. What is he going to think of me now? Maybe I should skip training today," _Anna thinks still blushing tomato red.

Anna decides to attend training and hopes she can just put the memory behind her. She races to put on her training clothes, a simple, form fitting olive green tank top with matching form fitting shorts that end about mid-thigh. Her socks and sneakers are the only black parts of the look. She hunts for one of her hair elastics so she can pull her long hair into a ponytail. Once she finds it she quickly puts her hair up.

She just makes it down the stairs in time to come face to face with a tall, annoyed German, though from her height it is closer to face to shoulder.

"You are late. I said five minutes. It has been ten," Germany growls.

"Sorry Ludwig. I had trouble finding my training clothes," Anna explains quickly not wanting to bring the subject of her earlier outfit.

Japan sensing the mood coming from his two friends, chooses to stay silent. Italy doesn't notice as he starts his rambling about pasta. Apparently if you are a girl and close friend of his you don't get hit on. Anna quickly falls into step with Germany and Japan as training starts. However it soon is just her and Japan since Germany falls back to get Italy running faster. Anna sighs knowing it won't succeed so she falls back long enough to make a promise with Italy.

"Feli, if you run like the rest of us, I will let you make pasta tonight," Anna whispers to Italy.

"Ve, really?" Feli asks.

"Ja," Anna agrees.

Italy suddenly takes off keeping pace with Japan who by now is almost finished his laps.

"What did you say to him?" Germany asks suspicious of her.

"Just that he can make pasta tonight if can keep up with us," Anna says with a grin as she runs ahead to avoid getting caught by Germany.

Germany is tempted to chase after her, but chooses to sigh as he picks up his pace. Once training is over for the day the group heads to Germany's house for a late lunch. Anna as soon as she enters the house heads to the bathroom so that the men wouldn't get a chance to claim the shower before her. Anna had not yet started the water. She stripped down about to start the water when Germany opens the bathroom door hoping to get a shower in before he ate lunch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screams quickly grabbing the nearby towel.

"A-Anna, sorry," Germany says quickly closing the door.

"Germany-san, I heard Anna-san scream. Is everything all right?" Japan asks just as there is a loud click of the bathroom door being locked.

"It is nothing," Germany says still red faced from seeing someone he sees as a younger sister naked.

"Yo, West! Was that your girly scream," Prussia teases leaving his room looking like he just woke up.

Germany glares at Prussia, "Nein, it was Anna's scream. And it is nothing."

Germany walks away from his brother at that moment not even looking back as his older brother cracks up laughing. Japan follows still not knowing what happened. He suspects from the bathroom door that Germany walked in on Anna in there.

"Ita-chan, what are you making the awesome me for lunch?" Prussia asks entering the kitchen dodging the glare his brother sends him.

"Ve, I thought Japan was cooking lunch today?" Italy asks suddenly confused. "I will get started right away!"

"Italy, Japan is cooking lunch. You can cook dinner," Germany says clearing up the confusion immediately.

"West, wie unbekleidet war, dass kleine Frau, die hier wohnt? War sie total heiß? (West, how undressed was that little woman who lives here? Was she totally hot?)" Gilbert asks switching to German.

"Bruder, das ist widerlich. Sie ist wie eine kleine Schwester zu uns, (Brother, that is disgusting. She is like a little sister to us,)" Ludwig responds with a glare.

"Eine kleine Schwester? Sind Sie sicher, dass West? (A little sister? Are you sure West?)" Gilbert asks smirking.

"Ja, jetzt das Thema fallen, (Yes, now drop the subject,)" Ludwig says as Anna enters the room dressed in one of her summer dresses.

"Ja, liebe ältere Bruder. Lassen Sie nun das Thema, bevor ich Ihre kostbare fünf Meter verletzen, (Yes, dear elder brother. Drop the subject now before I have to hurt your precious five meters,)" Anna threatens making Gilbert go even paler than normal.

"How much did you hear?" Ludwig asks with a slight blush.

"The entire conversation you two just had in German. Did you two forget German is my second language?" Anna asks. "So you see me as a younger sister? I actually like that. I see you two as older brothers, anyway."

"Ve, Is Germany your fratello (brother)?" Italy asks only catching the English part of the conversation.

"No, he isn't," Anna says.

"Ve," Italy says confused.

"I have finished making lunch," Japan says looking at all of us confused.

"Food time! I am starving," Anna says hurrying to her seat.

The rest follow suit, and Prussia starts thinking of something he could do for Anna since her birthday is near.

Lunch as always with Italy and Prussia is a noisy affair. Once lunch is over, Germany goes to do some work in his office. Prussia heads to his office with a smirk on his face.

"Hey West, what are you doing for that little Frau for her birthday?" Prussia asks noticing Germany has the day marked on his calendar that sits on his desk.

"Not sure yet," Germany answers not looking up from the paper he was signing.

"The awesome me thought of the perfect gift," Gilbert says suddenly.

"What is that?" Ludwig asks almost afraid to ask.

"A male stripper or a female one if she swings that way," Prussia says seeing the glare his brother sent him.

"Nein, that is not appropriate," Germany says shooting down Prussia's suggestion right away.

"Geez, such a killjoy West. Fine I had a serious idea. How about we make her our sister officially?" Prussia offers.

"How is that a gift?" Germany asks.

"West, her only known family died years ago. I know you have seen her crying at the drop of a hat on one day during the entire year. She obviously needs some awesome family," Prussia points out sounding serious for once till the last sentence.

"We have three more weeks before her birthday. I will consider what you said. Now I have work to do. Unless you want to do your share, I suggest you leave me alone to finish it," Ludwig threatens.

"Nein, I am finally free of doing all that boring stuff. See ya," Prussia says heading off to talk to call France and Spain.

"Anna-san, is there anything you would like for your birthday?" Japan asks.

"For my birthday? Well I have a list of anime and manga that I still need. As well as some books I would like. Would you like to see it?" Anna asks.

"Yes, if that is okay," Japan answers.

"Kiku-kun, it is fine," Anna says pulling a folded sheet of from the back of her notebook she was writing in. "Here it is."

Japan looks at the list and nods making a small list before handing the list back, "Arigato Anna-san."

"I told you it is okay to just call me Anna," Anna says.

"That would be improper," Japan says quickly.

"Suit yourself. Hey I just got the newest Thor movie. Want watch it with me?" Anna asks.

Japan nods, "Hai."

"Great! Let me go grab it real quick," Anna says running off to her room. "_Has he seen the first one yet? Better bring it with me just in case._"

Anna returns to the living room with two movies, "Hey Kiku-kun, have you seen the first one yet?"

"Not yet," Japan admits.

"Well I have that one as well. Let's watch them," Anna says as Italy bursts into the room.

"Movie? I want to see it, ve," Italy says.

"Sure you can. Is Gilbert still here? I want to see if he wanted to see it too," Anna asks.

"Ve, Prussia went out with big brother France and big brother Spain," Italy says. "Germany is in his office working."

"Well than it is just us I guess," Vamp says starting the movie.

However the movie it was supposed to be didn't start. What did start was a porn flick. Anna once the shock wears off stops the movie.

"Ve that looked like one of Germany's dvds" Italy says.

"Oh, really?" Anna says with a dark aura. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to go talk with Germany. Then I will locate the real Thor movie."

Italy is humming 'Let's boil water' and doesn't notice the aura Anna is giving off. Japan sits silently too shocked to speak. Anna leaves the room with the dvd in her movie case.

"Ludwig~" Anna calls in a sweet tone.

"What is it Anna? I am working," Ludwig asks as she opens his office door.

"Did you happen to borrow my Thor movie recently?" Anna asks in the same tone.

"No, Bruder might have. Why?" Germany asks.

"Oh just that I was about to watch it with Japan and Italy and guess what we saw instead," Anna says.

"The movie," Germany guesses not really paying attention.

"Nein. One of your weird pornos left inside my movie case. And last I checked I don't watch those," Anna says with her dark aura growing.

"W-what?" Germany stutters shocked.

"You heard me. Now how do you think that happened?" Anna asks.

"Damn that bruder!" Germany growls.

"Now I want to watch my Thor movie. So where did you hide that damn collection of yours?" Anna asks not taking no for an answer.

"I will go look for it," Ludwig says with a sigh.

Of course Gilbert would pull a prank like this and leave him to get the blame. He quickly finds the Thor movie and switches them back. Anna goes back to the living room much happier. Soon Germany is back to work and Anna with Japan and Italy is enjoying the Thor movies.

* * *

**Wow, I got this chapter done sooner than I thought. The next chapter is going to be Germany hunting for the perfect birthday gift for Anna. I am taking suggestions for what he should get her, as well as what the other countries get her. **

**Please review~**

**Till next time,**

**Vamp out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back readers. In this like the original, Anna will be Germany's younger sister and not paired with Germany. But I may pair Anna with a different nation. I will keep this short today. I use Google Translate for most of my languages. Except for a few words here or there that I actually know. But that hopefully will change with time. I am currently trying to learn Italian. Now Italy, if you would please say the disclaimer.**

**Thank you to PauPauSenpai for reviewing again. **

**Italy: Ve, Vamp-chan does not own anything besides her character Anna Hunter. My language Vamp-chan?**

**Si, your language, now without further delay, CHAPTER THREE! **

_This will indicate thoughts._

* * *

Life with the Countries

Chapter Three: What to Get Anna?

Anna wakes up in her room the following morning, after having pleasant Thor dreams all night. Of course that reminds Anna of Gilbert's little prank with her Thor dvd.

"Time for some revenge," Anna mutters with a smirk getting her boombox and a Breaking Benjamin cd.

Prussia is sleeping in his room after a night of drinking with France and Spain. He has only been asleep for about three or four hours. Anna sneaks into his room with a small boombox. She put a cd from her favorite band in in it. He turns in his sleep mumbling for a few seconds. Anna freezes not wanting to get caught. Once she feels safe she sets the boombox on his nightstand and hits play.

Prussia jumps as he suddenly hears Breaking Benjamin's song 'I will not bow' at full blast.

"What the hell?!" Prussia yells then immediately grabs his head as the combo of the sun and noise makes his head hurt.

"Oh do you have a hangover? I am sorry," Anna says without meaning it.

"Why did you do that?" Gilbert demands quietly.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why did you put one of your brother's porno flicks in my Thor case?" Anna asks with a dark aura around her.

"Keseseseses," Prussia laughs then regrets it as his head throbs in pain.

"Oh and don't bother look for aspirin or anything that will relieve that headache. I hid it all so that only I know where it is," Anna says taking her now silent boombox and leaving.

"Good morning Anna," Ludwig says seeing her up and about with a boombox. "Was that the cause of the commotion this morning?"

"Yep, sorry if I disturbed you. I had to get revenge on Gilbert," Anna says like that is a normal occurrence.

"Just don't involve me," Ludwig says walking away.

Anna skips off happy with her work so far. Prussia tries to sleep but she had rigged his alarm to go off every half hour at the loudest volume possible. To make it worse she set it to annoying beeps that won't turn off for at least five minutes. After this happened three times, Gilbert gave up on sleeping in longer. To stop the alarm he ends up having to throw it against the wall.

"When did that damn girl learn how to rewire stuff?" Prussia mumbles to himself.

Anna is in the living room watching one of her favorite animes, Prince of Tennis, when Prussia finally comes downstairs.

"GO RYOMA!" Anna cheers loudly making Prussia wince in pain.

"Anna, stop being so unawesome and give me the aspirin," Prussia growls at her.

"Nope," Anna says making the 'p' pop.

"Anna," Prussia growls warningly.

"Hello Anna," a voice says entering. "Prussia."

"Hungary!" Anna says happily loud smirking when Prussia winces again. "I just finished the episode. I can be ready in a few minutes to go shopping."

"I will help you pick something cute out," Hungary says starting to follow Anna to her room.

"Wait you are going shopping? Give me the aspirin then," Prussia whines.

"No, come on Elizabeta," Anna says walking away.

"Unawesome women," Prussia mutters.

"What was that?" Hungary says holding her frying pan threateningly.

Prussia makes his awesome retreat to the kitchen where his brother is making lasagna with Italy.

"Ve, was that big sister Hungary?" Italy asks looking at Prussia.

"Yeah, the frying pan witch is here," Prussia grumbles.

"Ve, where is she?" Italy asks now that the lasagna is ready to bake.

"In the unawesome Anna's room," Prussia mumbles sitting down. "West, where is the aspirin?"

"In the bathroom like it always is," Germany says watching Italy set the timer.

"Good morning, everyone," Anna says entering the kitchen wearing a cute emerald skirt and an aqua blue top.

"Ve, good morning," Italy says. "That is so cute."

"I smell lasagna," Anna comments noticing that it is nearly ten in the morning. "Grazie Ita-chan~"

"Ve, me and Germany made it," Italy says.

"Is that for lunch later?" Anna asks excited.

"Ve, si," Italy says in response. "Big sister Hungary!"

Italy quickly runs over to give the Hungarian woman a hug.

"Ita-chan, how are you?" Hungary asks.

"Ve, good. Are you here for lasagna?" Italy asks.

"Not today. I am here to go shopping with Anna. Would you like to go with us?" Hungary asks.

"Ve, but the lasagna," Italy says suddenly looking down.

"I will look after it Italy. And I will make sure it is warm for when you get back for lunch," Germany offers with a slight blush.

"Ve, really? Grazie!" Italy says hugging his German friend.

"Come on Ita-chan. We have some shopping to do!" Hungary says about to pull them both.

Germany stops them for a moment, "Anna, did you grab your money?"

"Ja, Mutter, (Yes, mother,)" Anna answers with a smirk.

Germany glares at Anna's retreating back. Soon he can hear Hungary's car leaving the driveway.

"Bruder, why are you still in here? I thought you wanted aspirin," Ludwig asks.

"I do, Anna hid it all," Prussia mumbles something about unawesome after saying that.

Germany sighs as he goes looking for the missing pain reliever. He hunts everywhere in the bathroom for it. He sighs for what will soon be a constant reaction on his little hunt. After searching the bathroom he heads to Prussia's room, figuring it would be ironic if she hid it in the one room Prussia would not check right away. It wasn't even there. He proceeds to check every room except Anna's after that with no luck.

"Just Anna's room left. It must be in there," Germany says as Prussia's constant whining about his hangover gets on Germany's nerves.

Once again no luck. She must have taken it with her when she went shopping.

"West!" Prussia moans from his spot on the couch.

"Anna must have taken it with her. I will be back with more, bruder," Germany says escaping the house with his wallet and car keys after turning the oven off till he gets back.

Prussia makes no move to leave the couch. Germany arrives at the store a few minutes later. He heads in and quickly picks up the aspirin when he remembers the grocery list he put in his pocket this morning. Deciding since he was there he might as well get the few groceries. By the time he gets home almost half an hour has past. He turns the oven back on and resets the timer. His next stop is his brother.

Prussia who grew bored waiting for his younger brother to return fell asleep on the couch. Germany sees this and figures that he can move on with his day now that his brother stopped whining.

"She just had to involve me," Germany mutters in his office.

**Shopping Trip:**

"This dress will be so beautiful on you," Hungary says as Anna holds up an emerald green evening gown.

"Is it? I am not so sure," Anna says looking at the price.

"Try it on, I will pay for it," Hungary declares pushing her to a dressing room.

Anna does and loves it. Hungary throws it on the buy pile and Anna tries on a few more clothes. They leave that store loaded with bags.

"We can put these in the car and head to the next place," Hungary says.

"Ve, this is fun," Italy says smiling. "Are you having fun Anna?"

"Yes, can we pick up some jewelry next?" Anna asks.

"Of course we can. Then we can head to that new store," Hungary tells her making plans.

Anna starts looking at all the jewelry racks as soon as they enter. By the time they leave a half hour later Anna is the proud owner of three beautiful tiaras and matching necklaces for each one. Anna even managed to find matching earrings and bracelets to go with the tiaras.

"Ve, why did you want a tiara? Are you a princess?" Italy asks curious.

"I just like tiaras. I have at least five at home already with all the jewelry that matches them," Anna says shrugging.

"Now for the next store," Hungary says dragging them to the newest store.

"Wow," Anna says as they enter.

The store has clothes and jewelry from all over the world. Anna is amazed by the place and after browsing for a while buys with Hungary's help a few outfits before they finally call it a day and head back to Germany's house for lunch.

**Back at Germany's house:**

"Ve, we are home!" Italy calls entering the house.

"Welcome back. The lasagna just finished a few minutes ago," Germany tells Italy.

Italy runs off to the kitchen while Anna starts telling Germany about her shopping trip.

"Sounds like you had fun. Go put your stuff in your room and please put the aspirin back while you are at it," Germany tells her.

"Okay," Anna says heading off to her room. "But the aspirin has been in the bathroom the whole time."

"Was!?" Germany says loudly.

"Yep, I hid it in the first aid kit you keep in there," Anna says shrugging as she disappears upstairs.

Germany watches Anna leave in disbelief. Prussia now awake from his little nap is wandering into the kitchen.

"Feeling better, bruder?" Germany asks.

"Ja," Gilbert says going back to his normal self.

"Luddy! Look at what Hungary-nee-chan bought for me," Anna calls entering the kitchen wearing a sporty outfit. "It is for training."

"A skirt is not meant for training," Germany says.

"But it is not a skirt," Anna says pulling the skirt up to reveal shorts.

Germany looks away with a blush.

"Anna that is not appropriate behavior in front of people," Germany scolds like she is a child.

"But it has shorts underneath," Anna says innocently teasing her older brother figure.

"Keseseses, she got you West," Prussia laughs.

"Gil, I got you too. You looked away blushing. You see me as a sister too, don't you?" Anna asks innocently.

Gilbert just laughs nervously and runs from the room with a plate of lasagna.

"I knew it," Anna says smirking before she suddenly sings. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Well, now they know!"

"Ve, what song is that? It sounds so sad," Italy asks.

"It is a song from a movie I like. It is called Frozen. It gets better toward the end," Anna admits. "There is a character named Anna in the movie. That fact always makes me laugh a little."

Italy looks confused till Anna explains that she will watch the movie with him later. Anna then quickly grabs a piece of lasagna before disappearing to the table. Hungary leaves at that moment.

Germany and Italy follow Anna to the table with their own slices of lasagna. As soon as lunch is over Anna runs to her room to get the movie Frozen. Germany is about to head to his office when Anna stops him.

"Big Bruder, will you watch this with me?" Anna asks with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I have-," Germany starts to say. He looks at Anna and sighs, "Ja, I will watch it."

"Danke, Luddy," Anna calls running to find Prussia.

She finds him in his room, "Gil? Please watch this with me."

"I don't watch movies with unawesome people," Prussia mutters.

"Unawesome people? You mean me?" Anna asks confused and hurt.

Prussia sees Anna's eyes start to water, "Okay, I will watch the movie. Just don't cry."

"Thank you big brother!" Anna says suddenly tear free and hugging him before running off to the living room.

Prussia is not far behind her. Once everyone is in the living room Anna puts the movie on. By the end Prussia is pretending like the ending didn't affect him. Germany rolls his eyes and heads back to his office. Italy and Anna are both talking about how good the movie was with Japan nodding from time to time.

"It is almost dinner time," Anna says noticing the time. "I am going to start making it."

Anna disappears to the kitchen. Prussia already disappeared before she even left the room.

"I should be going home," Japan says as he looks at the time.

"Ve, don't you want to eat what Anna makes?" Italy asks.

"Another time," Japan says leaving.

Italy runs off to Germany's office, "Ve, Germany!"

"Ja, what is it?" Germany asks. "I thought you be cooking by now."

"Ve, Anna is making dinner. What are you doing?" Italy asks noticing that Germany is not working on paperwork.

"Looking for a gift for Anna. Her birthday in in three weeks and I don't know what to give her," Germany says keeping his attention on the computer screen.

"Ve, you should make her something. Those are the best gifts," Italy suggests.

"Is that what you are doing?" Germany asks.

"Ve, si, I am making her a painting," Italy says.

"Thank you for the suggestion Italy," Germany says.

"Ve, are you going to make her a painting too?" Italy asks.

"Nein, I will figure something else for her," Germany says as Anna yells about dinner being done.

Prussia rushes out of his room and nearly collides with Germany.

"Come on, food time," Prussia calls continuing on his way.

Germany just shakes his head as he continues to the dining room. Dinner passes quickly and soon it is time to call it a night. Germany, however, is still pondering what to get Anna for her birthday when he falls asleep that night.

* * *

***bows* I am so sorry about my lack of updates. Writer's block is getting to me. **

**Germany: No excuses.**

**It is the truth Germany. Anyway, still taking ideas on birthday gifts from the other countries. I have an idea on what Germany will get her.**

**Germany: What is it?**

**You will know when I write the next chapter. Please review~**


End file.
